Unplanned Reunion
by Rosa Elena
Summary: Hermione has a new life, a new identity, then someone shows up at her door and messes everything up...in a good way. Sorry for the cruddy summary. Please R&R Chap. 6 up.
1. Painful Greetings

Okay, this is my first fanfic so don't flame me...please? This is TOTALLY experimental so if I get constructive criticism, I'll be happy, but non specific mean things are totally unwanted. So...here it goes...  
  
Disclaimer- Like always I don't think up the good characters They all belong to the most wonderful author in the world, JK Rowling

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione sat carefully avoiding the assortment of bills, unanswered mail, and miscellaneous other trash scattered carelessly across her table. She looked at the clock mounted on the wall as it ticked on, disregarding all Hermione's efforts to make it slow so she could finish all that she had started. Moonlight streamed in through the window flashing across her workspace as the wind blew the trees out of the moon's eerie path. She sighed heavily pulling a letter from the top of the pile. She flipped it seeing the all too familiar seal. The shield glowed in the poor lighting. She threw it aside angrily and started for a bill with bright lettering. 'URGENT'. She thumbed the envelope, then turned back to where she had tossed the letter. She reached out for it. She ripped the seal slowly opening it. A knock sounded at the door. She dropped the letter and pulled a robe over her flannel pajamas.  
  
_Who in their right mind would knock at midnight?_  
  
She stumbled to the doorway, cursing when she stubbed her toe on the coffee table. She opened the door glancing at the figure that was slumped outside. The figure moaned, silver eyes flashed up at Hermione. She flipped the porch light on.  
  
He was tall. Or normally he would be. He was hunched over so he was considerably shorter. He clutched his side so his platinum blond hair fell in his face, overshadowing all but his bright eyes.  
  
He wore a large cloak that shrouded him completely.  
  
"Are you uhh...okay?" Hermione asked. _God that was stupid! Of course he's not okay!_ She held her hand to him. "Here, I'll call the ambulance..."  
  
"No!...I mean...It's not that bad..." His eyes widened at the proposal.  
  
She looked at him oddly, then shrugged. "Alright, but let me at least come in so I can bandage you up.  
  
Slowly he followed her in, trying to act casual as if he weren't following a complete stranger into her house at midnight. She threw a pillow off the couch making a spot for him to sit. She motioned for him to sit as she continued to the bathroom. He looked around. The house was spotless except for the covered table. He thought about going up and snooping, but the wound on his side prevented him from doing so...not that he would have! Of course he wouldn't do that to the person helping him...especially this woman. Although he just met her, she was beautiful. The curly auburn hair lying softly on her shoulders, framing her perfect face. Her soft, concerned eyes...He could see them even now...wait...he was seeing them now.  
  
"Anyone home?" She giggled. "Hey there!" He blinked back to reality. "I'm gonna need you to take off your cloak." She blushed furiously.  
  
"Uhh...sure..." He unlatched his cloak allowing it to fall. His body was perfect. Even shrouded in a dark green shirt. A gash in his side caused a scarlet stain on the lower half of his T-shirt that was slowly seeping into his blue jeans.  
  
Hermione blinked. "Your...side...it's bleeding."  
  
_Merlin that sounded stupid._  
  
She set the box she had been holding on the coffee table. She bent down to examine the severity of the open wound. He watched her dig through the box behind her. She turned bright pink to his amusement. "Your...uhh...shirt. It's..." He pulled his shirt up to his chest.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Uhh...yea" She took the bandages and started to wrap them around his waist. "How did this happen...it doesn't look like any wound I've seen...Mr...."  
  
"David Martin" He said quickly.  
  
"Heather Gaines," The name still didn't seem to fit her, but that was her new identity.  
  
"I was visiting my girlfriend, and found that she doesn't quite understand the term loyalty. We started arguing and well...this happened." He shrugged. And smiled realizing 'Heather' was gaping at him. "You remind me so much of this girl who went to my school."  
  
She laughed and stood up. "Well, that's it..." She held her hand out to help him stand. As he stood he stepped back, obviously light-headed. "Whoa...watch out. Here, you can rest in my guest room." She looked down at her hand which was still firmly in his. She pulled her hand out of his, blushing. "It's...umm...this way." She walked through the kitchen with him close on her heels. "It's in here..." She pushed a door open. "The bathroom is that way, at the end of the hallway."  
  
He nodded, entering the room and flipping the light on. The room was simple: a bed, a lamp, a clock, nothing special. "It's...nice."  
  
"Sorry, it's not much, I don't have many guests." She frowned. "Well, ring this bell if you need anything." She said producing a bell from a table beside the door. "So, yeah...see you in the morning. Goodnight David." She stumbled sleepily to her room.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
_Where am I?  
_  
Suddenly it all came back. The fight, the girl, and then he was here. He stood and walked to the door.  
  
_I should leave. I mustn't bother her any longer...but..._  
  
He pulled a paper out of his pocket and placed it on the pillow. He head out the bedroom, through the kitchen, but before he continued on he saw something that caught his eye. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Don't hurt me! I know it's a piece of crap but yea...high five for anybody who reviews and thanks for reading! So yea, I will check back later and if I don't get too many bad things I'll write another chapter...Sorry again. 


	2. See you soon

Thanks goes out to Gopher2806, dracosbabe41, and Nitengale for reading it! Thank you so so much! Thank you all for the comments. I'm so happy it went over so well! Well here's the second chapter. Thanks again Oh yeah and to key you in this is set in Chicago about 5 years after Hogwarts... sorry bout not saying this before it escaped my mind. Things tend to do that... And now on to the chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hogwarts? It can't be! There is no way that she went to Hogwarts!_  
  
Draco picked up the open letter. He heard a door creak and decided to head out. He dropped the letter and walked out to the front door. "Goodbye Heather, hope to see you soon..." He whispered before closing off the door to the bright outside. Draco started down the street towards the tall shadows of the large city. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione woke.  
  
_Something seems...different._  
  
She looked around her room. Everything in place. She sat up groggily in bed. She threw a robe over her pajamas and headed for the door. Rubbing her eyes she began to open the door. Her front door shut. Then it flooded over her, a wave of memories. She opened the door. "David?" Her voice cracked. "God, I hate mornings." She mumbled. She walked toward the guest room. "Hey David, you in there?" She cracked the door and glanced inside. She flung the door open. "David where did...ugh." She slumped on the bed. "Why did you leave. You're gonna kill yourself." She groaned.  
  
_I need to make sure he's okay._  
  
She was lying to herself. She didn't just want to see him again to make sure he's okay. There was something about him... Something good, familiar, like nothing had been for so long. Like nothing had been since the separation. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_  
She fell back and stared at the ceiling. The white plaster changing to the bright June day. The sun stared down from strait above. She had passed the N.E.W.T.s with flying colors and had the last three days of school to relax, and make plans for the summer with her friends. She sat up and laughed. Not for any particular reason. The sound just escaped. She was about to GRADUATE. This is the year she had been striving for those many, many hours, even days, in the library. It all paid off. ALL Os. She grinned thinking of the business opportunities that lie ahead. She could work for the Ministry, or the Daily Prophet. She looked over at Ron who was joking with Harry. The best part? Malfoy hadn't bothered them almost all week. McGonagall came striding towards them.  
  
"I wonder what she wants," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger! Could you please come with me." It wasn't a question and her sternness frightened Hermione. They haven't broken any rules...lately and there was nothing to be framed for, nobody was stupid enough to pull something on the last three days. The three stood awkwardly.  
  
"Coming..." By the sound of it Harry was confused as well, eliminating the possible risk of a late night wandering of the castle. They walked toward the impatient McGonagall. "Are we in trouble?"  
  
"Is there something you should be in trouble about?" McGonagall wasn't her usual self. Or at least not the end-of-school-no-more-classes McGonagall.  
  
"Not that I know of," Hermione cut in. They continued to follow her in silence, until they reached the gargoyle.  
  
"Pepperpops" The gargoyle jumped aside letting a thin-lipped professor, and three very confused students inside. They ascended the moving stairwell and entered Dumbledore's office.  
  
Nothing was odd about the office, except Dumbledore. He sat. It was obvious that they weren't in there celebrating the victory of the Dark War. Something else was afoot. Out of seven years none of the three had ever seen him frown. But plastered on his face, very distinctly was one of these rare expressions.  
  
"Ahh...Harry, Hermione, Ron. It's good McGonagall could find you. Something very urgent has come up." Dumbledore paused, one of his many I-want-you-to- mull-over-what-I-just-said-to-you pauses. An awkward one at that. "We have reason to believe that the Death Eaters are manifesting a new dark lord. We don't know who they have decided to mutate yet. And until we know something about this, we need you three to stay away from the magical world. We will give you your new identities tonight."  
  
"We can't visit each other?" Hermione was deeply saddened. Her future was fully relying on the magical world. She couldn't live without it.  
  
"No. Not until it is completely safe. We want you all safe. Especially since you are close friends to Harry. We will work to find this soon...until then I don't want you three to have any contact with the magical world, except from me. I will owl you when we have sufficient information pertaining to this new master of dark arts. Now please, go back to frolicking in the joy that is the end of the year."  
  
The next two days had passed like a blur. A series of tears, pain, and sadness. The train ride that drew near was all three's fear. The other students mostly didn't know. That is until the last day, when Hermione made the fatal mistake of telling Lavender and Parvati. The entire train ride that followed was a stream of students that wanted to know if the infamous Harry Potter was REALLY leaving the wizarding world. Few cared about the other two and most of the trip was uneventful. They didn't even have two hours before they'd be split up, unable to communicate with each other for who knows how long.  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The room dissolved back into her daydream. She stood, rubbing her cheek. She began to make the bed absentmindedly. _Why was she crying? She had already gotten over this ordeal. Or at least she thought she had.  
_  
She threw the pillow at the headboard. And now that she felt an unusual connection to somebody, and he goes and runs away after her help! She pulled the sheets up, shook them out, not noticing the envelope that fell to the ground. She started out of the room, stopping when her foot hit something that was not wooden flooring. She picked the letter up from the ground. She scanned it over. In bold lettering 'Heather Gaines' was printed. She unsealed it. She gasped, reading over the note several times. She dashed out of the room, leaving the note on the pile of blankets. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was almost home. He still didn't feel right about leaving. Of course he hadn't known her long. But he felt a strange connection. 

_No_, he thought, _I only feel this way because she's a witch...and she went to my school. But who is she? There was no Heather at school.  
_  
He pushed his way past the large oak door. "Hey mom." He threw his cloak on the floor by the door. The clicking of heels followed.  
  
"Dah-ling!" A middle-aged woman trotted into the room. Her blinding blond hair streaming behind her. She was holding up well for her age, which may be due to plastic surgeries. She threw her arms elaborately out. "Dah- ling, where have you been!?!" She pushed the man back to examine him. "What happened to that shirt? It was Ralph Lauren!"  
  
"Mom! Look, it's nothing, okay?" He trotted upstairs.  
  
_Well, that went well, or as well as any encounter with my mother can be._  
  
He flopped on his bed. _Who was she?!?_ He wanted to figure it out before he saw her again in about 2 days, if she accepted his invitation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So yeah, that's it. Sorry for the bad ending, and beginning, and middle...So stay tuned. And THANKS THANKS THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Oh yea, and PLEASE review! 


	3. Realizations

Disclaimer: Again, if it's good, it's J.K. Rowlings' work. If not it's mine.

Dear random people, Thanks for reading, unfortunately I cannot update as often as I'd like. I got camps, vacation, you know all that 'summer' stuff. Another reason I don't update often is that I am lazy. Period. So here it goes, thanks for the reviews. Oh, and I finally found a divider that works.

My Annual thanking of the masses.

Thanks to: Dancergrl, NitenGale, IngieDutchGirl and all my past reviewers!! Hugs to all of you!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione threw piles of clothes on the bed. She hadn't dressed up for years! She'd have to go shopping... She never had liked shopping, she was more into practicality than fashion. She got into the car and sped off toward the mall.

She sifted through dresses all morning until she found a halter periwinkle one that hugged her hips but flared out near the hem. She paid and went to meet her best friend, Alaska, at the nearby coffee shop.

Alaska was sitting at their usual spot, a cozy table in the corner. She had short blond hair and wore large glasses. She was a reporter for a popular news magazine, and didn't often wear casual clothes.

After Hermione had recounted all the previous night's events, laughing inwardly at the changing emotions on Alaska's face, she quickly told her about the invitation to David's party.

"You do know what this means Heather, don't you?"

"No, it's just to say thanks...I think." She responded.

"Ugh! Heather look at the signs! He likes you! This could be your first boyfriend since...I met you!"

Hermione sighed. "It's nothing...Nothing will happen..."

Alaska rolled her eyes. "You really should take advantage of this situation..."

"Alaska! Really, are you sure it's not a scandal magazine that you work for? Anyway, I need your help with my hair...it just doesn't cooperate."

"Alright...whatever!" She got up to leave. "I have to go interview a canidate...See you Monday..."

"Bye Alaska."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

David stood to greet all his aunt's friends.

_Is she coming?_

He scanned the crowd. Aunt Kathryn had invited far too many people. The door opened yet again, allowing an elderly couple in. He looked anxiously up at them then sighed. The 'party', if you could call it that, had started a half an hour ago. He was a fool to have thought she'd actually come. He walked over to the bar and got a glass of red wine. He would have preferred beer, but they didn't serve it at events like this. The door opened again, but he didn't bother looking up. He already knew it wasn't her. An odd silence passed over the crowd, then a wave of whispers. He looked around. Heather stood at the top of the stairs, the skirt flared out around her. She scanned the crowd, hopefully.

David stepped toward her, holding out his hand to escort her down the stairs.

"Sorry, I'm late...My hair was... unruly..." He glanced up towards her hair. She had straightened it and pulled it up into a loose knot. She looked just like...

"Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh...er....nothing..."

She turned and started back up the stairs. "I err...have to go..." She said quickly, climbing the stairs two at a time. She pushed the door open and headed out into the pale early evening. The door reopened behind her. David grabbed Hermione's arm. "Wait...umm...you just...don't go..."

"Who are you? Wait...nevermind, I don't care to know." She pulled out of his grip and continued to walk toward the street.

"Please, let me explain."

"Let you explain? LET YOU EXPLAIN! LET YOU EXPLAIN _WHAT_ EXACTLY?" She was furious. Her hands shook.

"Please..."

"You foul...you...you." She hissed at him, tears streaming down her face. "You..." A moment of realization flashed across her face. "You Malfoy!"

He looked at her. "Look...it's not what you think...I'm..."

"Look. I don't want to hear it. Goodbye _David_." She spun on her heel and ran as fast as the tight shoes allowed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Argh!" She threw her shoe across the room. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" She stormed into the kitchen. "The slimy, incompetent, evil, twisted..." She threw several bobby pins across the room, her hair collapsing. She fell into the chair. She picked up the letter on the top of the pile, attempting to distract herself. It was the one she had thrown across the room a few days earlier. She ripped it open impatiently.

_Dear Hermione,_

She knew this sloppy handwriting! She quickly returned to the letter, scanning it over.

_Haven't seen you in a while. Hoping all is well._

_Anyway, You'll never guess what Dumbledore said! Actually because I'm writing you probably can...but oh well, I'll tell you anyway! YOU CAN COME BACK TO ENGLAND!!!! Write back as soon as possible...well, just use the floo powder in this bag... Come to Hogwarts, Harry and I are both here._

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Ron._

Her hands shook with excitement. She was going back to England! Thoughts flooded her mind. She could be a witch again. She was going back to England! She could see her friends. She was going back to England! She could start a new life. She was going _home!_

She pulled the plastic package off the parchment, the blue powder shining.  
Another thought struck her. Alaska. What would she think? She bit her lower lip and pulled her pad from her bag. She scribbled furiously.

_Alaska, don't worry, I had to go to England. It's urgent, I'll be back..._

Ugh, no, that sounded stupid. She crumpled it up and threw it into the corner.

_Alaska, I'll be out of town for a bit. Be back later._

She shrugged. It was the best she could do with this much panic. She pushed it to the back of her mind, ripping the page out of her pad and placing it by the front door where Alaska was sure to find it if she came looking.

She ran over to the fireplace and started to frantically sweep the ashes from it. She lit the old wood buried beneath the ages of dust. She coughed in the stirred up dust. She fumbled with the package of powder, throwing a handful into the meager flames. She grinned as the burst with green light. She was finally going home! She stepped into the fire and spoke the words she hadn't spoken for years.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She was spinning, colors blurring. She fell out of the fire in Dumbledore's office, coughing at the upturned dust.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That's it for now...Please please please review. I feed off of reviews. Don't starve me please...weak...losing strength...can...barely stand...


	4. Alumni's new quarters

Hi y'all. I'm back, so that means another 'exciting' chapter of Unplanned reunions...because I care. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. If you have anything you want to ask/tell/talk to me about just email me...err...sorry about the sappiness of the last chapter. Oh well, can't win them all! This may just be more fluff so don't flame much!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk. His fingers were touching at a point. He was obviously unperturbed that a former student he had sent away had suddenly fallen into his office. It was quite a natural occurrence. Hermione sat idlely, biting at her lower lip in front of Dumbledore's desk. She did not know how he would respond to her late arrival.

The door opened behind her and a blur of black and red rushed in enveloping Hermione in a lung-crushing hug. It took her a moment but soon she was causing as much pain as they.

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eye growing ever stronger. Finally the three split and sat in the conjured chairs before them, watching Dumbledore. He looked around.

"Friends. Reunited under the harshest of conditions, alas, we wish they were happier times." He looked at each in turn. "The school year has already started. The children are unknowing to the fact each of you is here. Be cautious though, if one were to know, they would all find out in less than a day. I task you to try to stay out of sight."

"But if we do that then how are we to get around the building? Would we go places during classes?" Harry asked, pushing his long hair out of his face.

"Again, that is your task, eventually it won't matter and the students can know of you, until then you must be unseen."

Ron's forehead wrinkled up. "What of this new threat? When will we learn about him, don't you have other duties?"

"We will inform you when we are able." Dumbledore responded. "We will find a way to accomplish everything. You will be staying in the teachers' quarters." All the young adults in the room frowned slightly. Dumbledore looked around at them, slightly surprised. "You mean to tell me the infamous 'golden trio' didn't find the teachers' quarters in their conquests through the halls in the dead of night?" They all had enough conscience to blush and look down at the floor. "No matter" Dumbledore said cheerily. He stood and motioned to the door. "Come. Oh yes...Harry, you brought your invisibility cloak...did you not?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," He looked at the other two. "You won't all fit in one so I will loan you each one..." He took a box from the side of his table. He opened it and handed each of the former students a silvery cloak. They donned them, leaving their heads unveiled and followed Dumbledore out of his office.

At the foot of the spiral staircase they pulled the cloaks over their faces after a final grin to each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They stood at the head table. Never before were they allowed to pass onto the teacher's side. Now they were rather apprehensive noticing a large hanging behind it bearing a large dragon. They had never noticed it before even though they spent three hours in this room every day of the seven school years. Dumbledore held it back so the alumni could access a hallway beyond. As soon as he felt the movement of three, he followed behind them and pushed past them to a large portrait of the same dragon. "Draktor!" The portrait shook it's head and frowned menacingly at the invisible trio. "Oh come Draktor, they are allowed in. They aren't students!" Smoke filled the hallway and they were no longer in a dusty corridor.

They were in a large room with several doors leading off. Each door was differently made. Four doors stood on each side of the chamber bearing the crest of one of the houses. There was a scattering of staircases around the room. Dumbledore looked around.

"Ahh yes...they rebuilt it!" His eyes glimmered. "Harry, you'll be at that stair." He pointed to a staircase that was built like a lightning bolt, resembling the one adorning Harry's forehead. "And Ron." He pointed to a doorway that was a bright red rosewood. "And Hermione." He pointed to a bookcase. "Nobody but you will be able to access these rooms except if you wish it." He pointed to the single tile on the floor in the center of the room that the staircases seemed to revolve around. "Step on that to get back to Draktor's room, he'll let you in from now on..." He stroked his beard deep in thought. "That's all I would think..." He turned to the gawking three. "Any questions just ask, and have a nice time." He shrugged. "Just tap with your wand to get in. From then on it will recognize your wand and it will ask if you want to set a password. Have a nice night." He smiled and turned on his heel to go to a golden door at the side. He tapped it once with his wand and entered, leaving the three floating heads to their own accord.

They all started for their own doorway, pulling out their wands as they went. They tapped on their respective doors, allowing them to swing open.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione's room was circular lined with bookcases filled with numerous books. Bright moonlight streamed in through the window and although it emanated little light, the ceiling appeared to be enchanted like the great halls'. She smiled. It was perfect! There was a simple table laden with quills and parchment. Comfortable chairs were scattered around the room. A large bed was laying in the center of one wall. All the furnishings were periwinkle, like her two dresses that accented her so nicely. She smiled knowing she would have a good time in this room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ALL DONE!!!! Please R/R!!!!

Acura Kasalin, thanks and sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'll try to do better...I PROMISE! Okay...maybe that's a promise I'm not sure I can keep...I'll try!

Dracosbabe41, Sorry I don't...watch movies much. But I'll see if I can rent it! Thanks for reviewing!

SlytherinRoyalty, I was getting awfully hungry...Thanks for the review. I'm so glad I picked a good name for Hermione!

All of you, HUGS TO ALL OF YOU!!! You make my story continue! I wouldn't have the heart to keep going if it weren't for you! Keep reading and keep reviewing! Cookie for everyone that does!

Rosa


	5. Good Morning Sunshine

Here ya go. Sorry for the late update, school stuff, grounded stuff, and birthday stuff! Mmmm…cake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione awoke, the dream she was having disappearing instantly, pulled away from the lack of drowsiness. The room was completely dark still but on the ceiling there seemed to be a mural of a bright sunny day. She sat up and pulled the brass cord of a lamp on her bedside table. She pulled off the piles of blankets and was assaulted by the cool air. She scrambled off the bed lazily and reached for the wand at the side of her bed. She looked around the room again. It was odd, but comforting.

She yawned heavily and started for the bathroom. She had been to tired to inspect it before but now that she was awake the room amazed her. It wasn't huge, or made of marble and gold, it was simply…simple. Something about the simplicity made her love it all the more. It had a simple rose-colored tub, a simple rose-colored sink, simple rose towels; everything in the room was rose, warm, comforting, and rose. She slipped toward the tub eager to be warmed after the rude assault of the earlier chill. She turned the handle calmly and the water began to quickly fill the tub. She slipped out of her pajamas and into the warm water, sighing blissfully as her skin was engulfed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco sighed and fell onto his bed. If he recalled correctly this is the second time in two days he had done so because of a certain person. _Ugh… _He thought to himself _…Why do I feel this way? _He frowned. _If only he could find her…If only he could explain himself. If…only…_

He sat up. He knew where she lived! He grinned, why hadn't he thought of this before? He rushed out of his room to the main entrance. His aunt's party was long over but the house elves still cleaned. He grabbed a coat and rushed out into the pitch black. He groaned, he had forgotten how long these type of parties lasted. He worked his way to the driveway and climbed into his Porsche, which he hated. His mother insisted he have the _very best_. But that wouldn't likely get Hermione back. In fact he expected the opposite to. Despite his belief he pulled out and started for Hermione "Heather" Granger's house.

After a short drive he arrived, in the front was the car he'd seen the first night he arrived and one other car. He suspected this was a friend for moral support. He mentally scolded himself. He closed his car door and started for the house. A light flicked on in one of the windows, causing Draco to jump. He stepped up to the door and knocked quietly. A woman came to the door, but it wasn't Hermione. It was some woman whom looked nothing like Hermione. She had short blond hair and huge glasses.

"Hello?" She greeted him nicely as she flicked on the porch light.

"Um…hi. I'm looking for…Heather." He quickly caught himself.

"You must be David!" She replied happily. "Heather's not here…She went on some sort of urgent business trip. I'm Alaska, Heather's friend."

"But her car's in the driveway." He countered.

"She must've taken a taxi then." Alaska said decisively. "Well, don't stand out there in the cold! Come inside. Heather won't mind!"

Draco knew otherwise but followed Alaska's directions. He was led to the sofa and she sat down across from him on a chair, leaning forward slightly. She looked him over, as if appraising an expensive piece of furniture.

"Do you do this to everybody that comes to see Heather?" He asked a bit more harshly than he intended.

"Only her boyfriends that come to her house at midnight two nights in one week." She says calmly. Draco turned pink. "Of course that wouldn't rule out any of her boyfriends." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. If he remembered right Hermione wasn't one to entertain men at midnight.

"You're the first boyfriend she's had since she's been here." She says matter-of-factly.

"I'm not her boyfriend." He replies defensively.

"Mmm-hmm…" She replied smiling. "Well, what did you want to see her for?"

He muttered something incomprehensible. She looked at him curiously. "Him?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He replied quietly.

"Why?" She asked. "Did you do something to her?"

"I upset her…" He said slightly embarrassed. "I don't know how." He lied.

Alaska nodded. "She's a moody one. Won't answer anything about her past." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "I think she wants to forget it…there might be abuse or something…" She nodded knowingly. "Best not to press the issue."

"I should be going…" He smiled. "I'll apologize later, when she gets back."

"Okay." Alaska replied. "I'll tell her you came by."

He stood and excused himself out the front door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione stepped out of her room, still putting her wethair up in a low bun. She knew she should tell him, she was worried what he would do though. She climbed Harry's stairs and knocked on the trap door. It opened a moment later, a tired Harry standing in the doorway. His hair was standing in every direction, his pjs rumpled.

"Whaddayawant?" He yawned.

"You're _still _in bed Harry?" She scolded lightly. "It's noon."

"Are you sure?" He asked lazily. "In that case come in." He said gesturing to his room. "It's a bit messy…"

Messy was an understatement. Clothes were strewn across the floor, the bed's blankets were all red and scattered. Along the walls were posted paintings. They appeared to be of ancient great wizards and witches.

"One day and it's already a mess? Gee Harry, I knew you could mess up a room, but seriously, you are world class." She ducked a flying red pillow. "Missed you too Harry, missed you too." She sat daintily on the edge of the bed.

"So, what do you want?" He asked grabbing his glasses from his bedside table.

"Does a girl need a reason to come see her best friend?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, what is it?" He said looking at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, fine. I was just gonna tell you I've got to go back home and get my stuff." She sighed and muttered something else.

"What was that?" He asked plopping down beside her.

"And Draco lives in the town I was in." She said quietly.

"He _what?_" Harry was clearly awake now. "Draco, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," She replied. "Please don't tell Ron."

"DON'T TELL RON?" He yelled. "WHY SHOULDN'T I TELL RON?"

"Well, he kinda overreacts…"

"ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME MAN THAT I THINK WE ARE?" Harry stood angrily. "AND WHAT DID YOU DO? BEFRIEND HIM? I THINK RON HAS EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW."

"Every right to know what?" Ron asked lightly from the door.

"HERMIONE BEF.."

Hermione pulled Harry down stopping him from talking his eyes were blazing. "About how I have to go back to Boston to get my stuff." She said quickly.

"Oh, why would I be angry about that?" He asked shrugging. "In fact if you need some floo powder…" He turned and walked down the stairs towards his room.

Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yep, that's it for now. Please review and here's my thanks section:

Katrina Wellson, Thanks so much. Please keep reading and please keep reviewing.

BestinMotion, Thanks for the advice, I'll see if I can't hang out in one scene a bit longer.

Acura Kasalin, Yes, I'm bad about updating, sorry about this… Too many things going on lately. I'll try harder.

PadfootObsessed329, Here, I've FINNALLY updated, sorry about the wait.

Paprika90, hope this chap is good as the last, and thanks for the comment, they really keep me going.

Dracosbabe41, thanks for continuing to read and post! You're one of the ones that has been there since the beginning.

And finally, Black Hat Insanity, Thanks so much! I'm glad you think my story is good.

As I promised you each get some yummy home-baked cookies. YAY SUGAR COOKIES. They are the reason I'm still writing, even though I've been up all night. If yall just post...I won't be sad. Sad isn't fun. You can also email me if you have any suggestions about the story. My email is , or you can contact me at RosaElena258 on AIM. Let me know you're from fanfiction and I'll be more than happy to talk to you. Also I refuse to give out any of my plot until I've got enough time to post a new chapter. Well, I'm tired...Until next time.

Rosa


	6. Movin out

Let's see…how long has it been? How many months? 3-ish? Oh well. Happy Spring Break!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione fell out of her own fireplace, into her small living room. She straitened and looked around. Everything was just as she had left it except the note to Alaska, which was gone. She sighed and started for the phone to call her friend.

One ring…two… "Hello?" Came Alaska's calm voice.

"Alaska." Hermione started. "I'm back."

"I'll be right over!" Alaska said quickly before hanging up.

Hermione was not at all surprised, Alaska was never one to talk over the phone. She liked to see how her news would impact an individual.

Quickly and absentmindedly Hermione started to pack, using broken down boxes from her last move. She had barely labeled a heavily water-stained box "Books", when the doorbell rang. She stood and walked tiredly to the door, which, when opened revealed Alaska standing in the doorway, a smirk clearly gracing her face.

"Come on in." Hermione said. "What are you grinning about?" She asked turning to her friend when Alaska had plopped nonchalantly on the couch.

"You'll never guess who popped by when I was here yesterday." Her eyes glittered as if she was assigned the greatest story.

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Er…no. Not Dr…David." She caught herself.

Alaska nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I approve of him." She answered matter-of-factly.

"You approve of him, eh? What are you, my older sister?" Hermione asked playfully. "What did he say?"

"That he needed to apologize to you for a misunderstanding. You _have _to talk to him!" Alaska said, her eyes widening. "I will never forgive you if you don't. You might miss the chance of a lifetime."

"It's not like I'll ever see him again." Hermione said sharply. Alaska looked at her curiously. "I have to move Alaska." Alaska's eyes widened when the shock wore off. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. "Malfoy lives near Hermione?" Harry nodded silently. Ron cursed under his breath. "I knew something was wrong when that ferret disappeared. And she went back." Again Harry nodded. "He's up to something."  
"Well, duh, Ron," Harry said. "I wouldn't put anything past that twisted little man."

"I'm going after her," Ron said standing. He walked toward Harry's fireplace.

"You'll need this." Harry said, throwing a package of floo powder at him.

"Right." Ron grabbed it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thanks for helping me pack Alaska." Hermione muttered.

"Anytime." Alaska responded cheerfully. "And hopefully you'll be more into English guys than Americans." She shrugged. "I mean, David was the first guy that you ever had anything with, and he's English! But you must keep up with me. There will be hell to pay if you don't." She said looking at Hermione, one eyebrow raised.

Hermione chuckled and wrestled the wrinkled tape onto the water stained box. Alaska got up to get more books off the shelf, stumbling back a moment later with an armful of thick volumes.

"Have you even _read _all these?" She said flipping through the one on top. "What are they even about? And why on earth do you have so many? I've never seen you do any reading."

"Oh, I do that in my spare time. And yes, I have read all those." Hermione muttered rolling her eyes. "It's not that many." She stated somewhat defensively.

Alaska placed a good amount of books into a open box and turned back to the pile. Then an echoing silence spread over the room. Hermione looked up startled and saw Alaska staring at a book. It was a book she knew well, she had read it several times at school, but she had forgotten to remove it from her mostly muggle-friendly house. She grabbed _Hogwarts: A History _and shoved it into the box.

"You…you're a witch." Alaska said slowly.

"Are you?" She fired back angrily. She shouldn't have been angry. She knew Alaska had done nothing wrong. But she couldn't help herself. A flame was spreading through her, ebbing at her patience. She felt heat enter her face, knew her face was turning red.

"No…I'm not. My sister is though." Alaska's eyes flashed dangerously. "I was…envious. Always envious. I wanted to be one, but I clearly wasn't good enough."

"Oh…" Hermione was thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

She shrugged, trying to roll it off. "Who are you really?" She asked somewhat suddenly.

The brunette paused. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Alaska's eyes widened even more. "You're Harry Potter's friend!" She said somewhat triumphantly. "I know of you! You're the most brilliant witch that has possibly ever graduated from Hogwarts!"

"That she is!" A new voice sounded from the fireplace behind her. Alaska blinked confused, and even more so by Hermione's resounding groan.

At the mantle stood a tall redhead. "And you are?"

"Alaska!" The aforementioned sprang up to greet the man.

"Ron," He responded simply.

"And I feel out of place," another voice sounded from the front door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

813 words without preface or thank you's.

GASP!- I wonder who could be at the door! It's so unpredictable! …Or it could be if I wanted it to be. Just watch it be somebody like…Neville Longbottom or Rita Skeeter! I'm just evil like that. But I should just do the normal, easy way out…I think I'll do that. Unless my beta reader pesters me to do otherwise. P.S. My beta reader was on vacation when I finished this so you just get the un-changed version. BWAHA!

Gopher2806 – BWHAHA! HE DOESN'T! -snicker- Anywho now you get to find out how I stall for another chapter cuz you guys are telling me suspense kills. And on all the tv shows murderers are the most famous. I'M A MURDERER!

Noelanikea – NO! I WILL NEVER PUT YOU IN MY FANCY THANK YOU NOTES! BWHAHA…wait…

Katina Wellson- Update soon? Pah! Lol. Sorry bout the late update. I'm really bad about that. I should never make a webcomic…Those webcomic fans are ruthless…I know, I'm one of them

DrStrangeLove007 – Yeah…um…I don't…write much anymore. But I'll try to update. I really will…-cough-

HikariAmeUpdates it…now- Wrong now I'm afraid…

StRaWbErRiEs iN tHe DaRk – Do you know how hard your name is to type? Well anyway. I'm glad you liketh it. I am rather fond of it. –strokes precious…I mean story- And I'm glad you used the word bloody. BLOODY!

Xx-Snowflake-xX - Did I keep going like that? I don't know how to keep up good stories. I tend to…push back the deadline…a lot.

BlackHatInsanity – YAY STALKERS! I had one last year. Followed me in the halls…it was creepy. And YAY JEALOUS PISSY ACTION…or rather inaction.

And finally:

Maiden of BH – WOO HOO! CRITICISM! GO YOU! And not to nag or anything but…you need to post the sheep bladder thing. I'm VERY curious.

Um…cookies…glomps…Did I do pie yet? Here's pie. Have pie. –gives pie-


End file.
